Kowalski: escape from seaville(one-shot)
by penguin adventures
Summary: In the aftermath of The Fall Kowalski finds himself at Seaville aqua fun park. With Help from The North Wind can he escape Seaville and rescue the rest of the team? Or will he be stuck at seaville forever. sequel to The Fall: The Defeat.
1. Chapter 1

Kowalski's Recap: The propechy was fillfulled and Blowhole has had his revenge. After defeating what was left of the team he sent Rico to Monte carlo, Private to Hoboken, Skipper to DENMARK, and I was sent to the fort knox of aqua funparks…

Seaville Aqua funpark

September 13th 2015

11:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Welcome to Seaville aqua funpark!" a announcer said, "Don't forget to see seaville's first most popular performer leo the sealion! His first of three shows will be in thirty minutes! Sadly Flippy the dolphin is still missing but our team is actively looking for him! We hope our second most popular performer will be returned real soon!" "You not gonna find him," I muttered. Now that Manfredi and Johnson are dead Seaville has become more of a prison then ever before. Learning from Nigel that the Daleks tried to use Manfredi as a agent to kill both him and Rockgut didn't make matters that much better. I promised Private that I would find and rescue him, Rico, and Skipper but first I have to get out of this place. I would escape when everyone is distracted by the most popular performer…hopefully the heavy security doors at the front gate aren't active during business hours. And then there is that Animal Recapture 5000 I have to deal with.

With a little hacking that shouldn't be a problem, "MR. X wants us to be extra watchful of this one," one of the guards said. "He's just paranoid," another guard said, "he actually believes that commando penguins exist!" "He actually thought those penguins that escaped a while back had a plan…Penguins don't plan." "They only escaped because of that blasted Dalek! It took us weeks to rebuild the Animal Recapture 5000!" "Who was the idiot the shipped a dalek here anyway?" "The Crate it was ship in was confiscated by UNIT before I could get a good look at it." "I think the Dalek was confiscated by UNIT as well." "There were sightings of a Dalek Ship nearby." "Everything was less complicated before those cybermen and dalek showed up back in '06" "That Dalek invasion of '08 was horrible and all those died people raising out of their graves as Cybermen was just strange." "Ha, Not as strange as when that Renowned geneticist Dr. Octavius brine dumped all those mutated penguins in battery park…by the way nobody heard from Dr. Brine since that incident." "Well the big boss wants us to keep an eye on the aquatheater during the big show." "He just been on edge since that Dinosaur invasion in New York last year!" "On edge or not he still signs our paychecks." "Okay the show is about to start I guess we have to start heading over there!" "Sure thing captian obvious!"

Classified's voice came in my ear, "The theater is packed Kowalski if you have a escape plan execute it now!" "Where are you?" "The Jet is just outside the exit," Classified replied, "then we can get to Private's location!" "Have you located Private location?" "The tracking device is still active," Classified replied, "he is at The Hoboken Zoo." "Well I have to rescue him," I replied. "Worry about escaping right now," Classified said, "then you can worry about rescuing Private." "Right," I said, "How eva doing with the disabling of seaville's security measures?" "Corporal is dealing with that Officer X and Eva is close to disabling the more advanced systems." "Commencing escape," I replied, "11:30 A.M Eastern Standard Time" "The Jet is on standby," Classified said," don't do anything stupid." "Electricfied fence and Laser grid deactivated," Eva said, "you have one minute." "My team is counting on me," I said as I snuck out of the penguin habitat and past the Animal Recapture 5000. "All the security cameras between you and the front gate has been deactivated," Eva replied. I rushed pasted the cameras and the floodlights. "Couldn't you have turned off the floodlights?" I asked.

"That would involve hacking into the power station and that would be a waste of our time," Eva replied. "Eva," Classified said, "double check that you are indeed on the secure channel! I do not want the North Wind to be compromised!" "I am on the secure channel," Eva said, "operation compromise risk is low. Our cover is intact." "What can you do about the guardtower by the front gate?" I asked. "That guardtower is not operational at the moment," Eva said. "We're in the middle of their buiness hours," Classified said. "Kowalski your escape window is closing get over here now," Eva said, "we are waiting in the parking lot." I snuck out of the front gate and found the North Wind's plane. I boarded the jet to find Classified, Corporal, Eva, and short fuse waiting, "Seaville security systems have returned online," Eva said. "Corporal!" Classified, "Close the door…and plot a course to the Hoboken Zoo!" "Right away sir!" Corporal shouted as the bay door in the rear of the aircraft closed. The Jet lefted off the ground then rocketed towards our destination.

"So Blowhole Sent Private to Hoboken," I said, "any luck with the others?" "Well Rico's location in Monte carlo is unconfirmed," Classified said, "Skipper crate has been confirmed as arriving in copehagen…Skipper has been confirmed as in Danish custody at the hands of the puffins." "Let's get Private," I replied. "Well Hoboken should be easier compared to Seaville," Classified said. "NO it's not," I replied, "Hans, Savio, and Clemson all live there" "And they have orders from Blowhole," Classified replied. "what orders?" I asked. "Eva play the recording." Blowhole's voice filled the air, "Hans, Savio I want Private's time at Hoboken to be very unpleasant!" "We also recorded this," Eva replied. Dalek-cann's voice filled the cockpit, "" ** _You may have this victory…but you evil empire is cracking at the seams…it will not last long."_** "Without the penguins to stop me I will rule land and sea," Blowhole said. " ** _Incorrect,"_** Cann replied, " ** _Team Penguin Will rise again…Your Evil empire will soon be no more."_** "Why is that?" Blowhole snapped. " ** _Because the Day of the Penguins is coming…And when that day come you won't know what hit you."_** "Their will be no Day of The Penguins!" blowhole shouted. " ** _Your arrogance will be your downfall,"_** Cann replied. I turned to Classified, "WE need to get to Hoboken!" I said. "agreed," Classified said. "We're coming for you Private!" I shouted.

To Be Continued…


	2. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Escape from Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
